


The Noble Boat

by Nariva



Series: Random Thoughts [2]
Category: My Dear Cold-Blooded King (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Honesty, One-Sided Attraction, Royalty, Shipping, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: Why I used to support the ship that shall never sail- Ambassador/Kihara Mei.





	The Noble Boat

     From the first chapter of "My Dear Cold-Blooded King" to its most recent release (ch. #36), I haven't "shipped" Mei with either of the two main male options presented to her (and us) in the story. I haven't liked the Lieutenant so far, and though I feel neutral towards Yuuta, he's not much better in my eyes. They're both playing games and not being straight with Mei, and we're seeing that their positioning of her as a fake fiancé is already putting her in danger with at least two influence/dangerous people/groups- Hayashi, the blond brother of Akane (the former fiancé (?) of the Blood King), and the possible assassin/kidnapper group Kozuke. I want to tell Mei, "I get it, they're hot, but that's not even _close_ to being good enough for the risks that's involved. They're keeping you in the dark, and using both you and each other. _Run_ , Mei, get your family and run as far as you can." So basically, I don't like the romantic options she's been given so far, because I think they're both bad in their own ways. And then, in chapter #36, a third "romance" option finally entered into play. The mysterious "Secret Admirer" who's written to Mei several times had finally arranged to meet her face to face, and I was intrigued about the possibilities of who it would be. It wasn't Yuuta, and there was only a minor chance of it being the Lieutenant, so who was it? Who could this third man be? Or, in a twist, would he be someone from the Kozuke group getting closer to her? The Secret Admirer showed up... and it was the Ambassador.

As far as I can tell, the Ambassador is just a joke character. He's a "aha, gotcha" poke from the author to fans who wanted to know the identity of the Secret Admirer. While there is a chance that this is all a farce by the author to lure us into a false sense of security (in which the real Secret Admirer is just using the Ambassador as a way to trick Mei/us into thinking he's not an important person who may or may not have genuine feelings/possibly ill intent for Mei) I've decided to take things at face value for right now. Therefore- the Ambassador is the Secret Admirer, and Mei clearly never intends to view him in any sort of romantic light. The joke got a chuckle from me, and I went to comments to see what the others thought. They laughed with the joke, declared their ships, further discussed Mei's (probably) dead brother possibly being alive, and talked about the Lieutenant's reaction to Mei calling him by name. While looking at the various shipper talks, however, I had a thought. The Ambassador clearly wasn't in the contending for Mei's affections, but outside of the possibly decent age difference between the two... why was that? Because I'm not invested in seeing Mei end up with either Yuuta or the Lieutenant, I decided on a whim to take that joke character and seriously consider him. What I found surprised me, and it's why I'm now in the doomed-from-the-start Ambassador camp.

In my eyes, given the romantic options she's had so far, the Ambassador is actually her current best option. He's not nearly as attractive as Yuuta or the Lieutenant, being a rather rounded man while they have abs for _days_ , but that's his only clearest short coming. He actually earns points for me right off the bat by being honest with her. Heck, the first thing he says to her is literally, "'dearest Kihara... Kihara Mei... it is I, your admirer.'" Now contrast that to Yuuta and the Lieutenant's _infuriating_ game of "guess who's the real Blood King" they've been playing for _more than several chapters_. The Ambassador was upfront with Mei about his identity, and it was the first thing he picked to clarify. He then admits that he probably wasn't what she was expecting (humility) and then states that he was much more comfortable with words written on paper than being spoken in person, but even though that's the case, he can't contain his feelings any longer. The Ambassador bemoans the fact that Mei is "engaged" to the Blood King, as he knows that their own "love" could never grow under the circumstances, and he acknowledges that there is indeed passion between her and the king. The Ambassador shushes Mei when she tries to say the word "love", and insists that they can never speak or act on "their" feelings, as it would be too dangerous. Are you hearing this, Yuuta and Lieutenant? The Ambassador knows that acting on his feelings would endanger both of them, so _he's not doing it_. He gives Mei a literal ship (in a bottle) and basically promises to be her support when she's going through rough times in life, stating that he "'will always be her noble boat'". He then again emphasizes her safety above his own emotions by saying that she'll have to love him from afar, as they would experience pain if they had to flee to Blood King together. Are you _hearing_ this, Yuuta/Lieutenant!? He wants her to be safe! He expresses his love to her once more, and then leaves.

And that, dear non-existant readers of this, is why I finally found a camp to set up my tent in. The Ambassador was 100% honest with her- he didn't send a more handsome guy in his place, he didn't try to beat around the bush about his feelings towards her, and he didn't try to lie about what would happen if she openly returned his affections. In light of said danger, he also didn't try to get her to do it anyway, instead urging her to love him from a distance so that both of them could stay safe. Lastly, he pledges to be a noble support for her whenever she's going through bad times. Looking at all that, how can I not support him?

Mei's not a real woman, she's a character in a webcomic, and the author has already picked who she's going to end up with. But if she were a real woman I could speak to, I would say this- if you absolutely have to pick between the "three" options you currently have- Yuuta, Lieutenant, or the Ambassador, I would suggest that you pick the Ambassador. He'd been nothing but completely honest with her throughout the conversation, and in light of Yuuta and the Lieutenant's many lies, fibs, misdirections, and outright refusals to speak the truth, his honesty was a real breath of fresh air. He wasn't hiding _anything_ from her- he was just what he said he was, and he clearly conveyed his feelings for her. He also cared for her safety, and was willing to place that above his own desires, unwilling to risk her life/wellbeing in return for them being together. That firmly makes him the best candidate for her affections in my mind. He doesn't (apparently) come with some troubled, dark backstory that could rear its head and bite her (unlike Yuuta [and now possibly also the Lieutenant]), he's been nothing but honest with her (unlike Yuuta and the Lieutenant), and he places her wellbeing first ( _again_ , unlike both Yuuta and Lieutenant). Even better, he does something that I can't recall either of her other two love interests ever doing- he says he'll be her support when she's in trouble.

Not, "Come find out who I am. Am I the Blood King?"

"No, am _I_ the Blood King?"

"I'm totally going to use you for my own gains by having you pretend to be my fiancé."

"Hey, you're joining the Core because you're clearly not in enough danger as it is."

"If you leave me, I will _hunt you down_."

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you a single thing about anything!"

"Yeah that brother you keep talking about, who you clearly cared for? I'm not saying anything about him!"

 

No- instead, the Ambassador says this- "I will be there for you."

 

Ambassador, you're a joke character who never stood a chance. You're not hot, you're older than Mei by what's likely more than a few years, and you're not tied in any way to the intrigue that's happening in the story. Yet you are also, in my eyes, the best choice for Mei to go with. It'll clearly never happen, but I can appreciate how truly good you would have been for her in a palace that apparently runs on murder, betrayal, secrets, and plots.

And that, dear nonexistent readers, is why I support the Ambassador.

 

*We've now met Kozuke and learned how he and Mei met, and the Ambassador just keeps looking better and better by the minute.

** I've read episode 63, and it somehow makes me even more disgusted with both of her main love interests. I don't even ship her with the Ambassador anymore, she should just take her family, run, and never look back.


End file.
